Flying
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Oneshot piece of Lloyd and Colette fluff set after the game.


One shot piece of Lloyd and Colette fluff set after the game when they're on the exsphere collecting quest.

SPOILER WARNING: Contains spoilers for something that happens right at the end of the game. If you've not finished the game and don't want to know anything about the ending then please don't read this until you've gotten to the end of the game.

Dedication: to the Sheelos Sisters. When I mentioned the question Lloyd asks Colette as a random thought to them it turned from a random thought into a fluffy plot bunny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco own it I believe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What had started as a simple and reasonable question had caused Colette a lot of bemusement which had resulted in her spending an entire afternoon striking a variety of poses in the middle of a field.

She and Lloyd had been walking along, meandering leisurely towards the next town they were planning to visit when, while having a conversation about being an angel, something Lloyd was still getting used to, he'd asked Colette where they were supposed to stick their arms when they were flying. She'd stopped walking and stood absolutely still, it was something she'd never thought about before and, while it seemed like a simple question that she should have been able to answer straight away, she hadn't know what answer to give.

She had thought about the times when she had flown, where she had placed her arms when she'd not been carrying anything. It was difficult to remember, it was almost instinctive. Was the way she held herself the best way to do so when flying?

The question had bothered her so much that she'd decided to start flying to see how she should answer. When she had unfurled her wings, however, she found herself unable to just take off and find out now she was thinking about it. Flying was something she did without thinking about it too much, now she was actually taking notice of how she was flying it suddenly seemed so awkward and difficult.

After several minutes of thinking the problem over she had amused Lloyd and Noishe greatly by jumping and fluttering around the field they were in trying out different poses, pondering over which ones felt more right.

She had spent so long doing so, and the place they had stopped in had been so nice, that Lloyd had asked her if she wanted to camp there for the night. She'd agreed, turning her attention to him briefly to answer before going back to figuring out the answer to the question that was bothering her so much.

She was sitting still now, taking a break from pondering over the question to eat the meal that Lloyd had prepared for them all. She finished the last of the food on her plate and sighed contentedly, leaning back against Noishe who leaned his head over to lick her plate. She frowned and scolded him lightly, not really minding but feeling that she ought not to let the arshis get away with being so cheeky without saying anything, especially considering he'd had a plate of his own which he'd emptied rather quickly.

Lloyd smiled then, looking at the plate, pulled the expression that she knew meant that he had an idea. Suddenly he flung his plate into the air like a discus. Worrying that it might land in some of the nearby tree branches and get stuck up there she leapt up into the air to catch it, only finding herself wondering why he'd thrown the plate once she'd caught it. His pleased laugh puzzled her until he stood up and playfully tweaked one of the segments of her wings which she'd unfurled again to enable herself to jump high enough to catch the plate more easily.

"Like this then?" he asked, holding his arms out the way she had done, she realised, when she'd leapt up. A smile spread across her face but was quickly replaced with a disappointed frown.

"No, wait, I held my arms out like that because I was reaching out for the plate, I don't think I'd usually hold them out like that," she said, shaking her head and lowering her eyes to the ground, upset at still not having found the answer.

"Hey," Lloyd cupped her chin with his hand and gently tipped her head so that she was looking up into his eyes. "It doesn't matter, we'll figure it out eventually, and in the meantime I know exactly what I want to do with my arms."

The puzzled expression on her face switched to one of happiness and contentment as he wrapped her up in a loving embrace. She nuzzled his chest, her eyes peacefully closed, as he stroked her hair. Carefully, gently, he picked her up, sat down and placed her in his lap, holding her close and enjoying the warmth of her body nestled beside his. Noishe shook his head and rolled his eyes in a playful way then curled round them, taking the first night watch shift as the snuggling couple slipped into contented sleep.


End file.
